


Moor

by heartfeltdisease



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Pre-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltdisease/pseuds/heartfeltdisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moor, verb: to fix firmly; secure.</p><p>A house becomes a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moor

Madoka stops by the apartment with a present. Last night, the presents were anime posters and a set of pillows. The day before, a rug and a vase, full of roses in a hesitant white. Today, the haul is smaller. Madoka brings with her nothing but a convenience store cake.

Mami lets her in with grace, a blush floating to her skin. "Welcome, Madoka-chan. I see you are still set on decorating my apartment?"

Her kouhai responds with a cheerful, nervous grin. "O-of course! Your room may be improving, but it's still way too empty!!"

She shrugs, courteously. It's hard to explain to Madoka, of all people, that the room started so plain because she didn't know how to fill it; that it was (and still is,) more of a dwelling than a home.

"Is there anything else you need?" She asks, cheerfully, sitting down at the table. Mami joins her. "I still have a bit of allowance left for this month... I could get you something small. Do you need any magnets? Little decorations?"

"Really, there's no need--"

"But I want to!" Madoka interrupts. The room falls quiet as she turns red, fiddling with her hands in her lap. Mami smiles softly.

So earnest. There's no one else she'd rather have as a teammate. If only Madoka could decide on a wish, they could do it - they could fight together, and Mami would never have to be alone again. Madoka's smile could light up her room instead.

She'd like it to happen soon, but one should not rush becoming a magical girl. Mami would merely have to contain herself for now, bide her time with small possessions, letting Madoka furnish her empty room --

"I don't like it," Madoka murmurs. "You coming home to this empty place all the time. Home is where you're supposed to be your... I don't know. Is harbor too poetic? Somewhere you can come back to from something hard - like fighting witches!! - and just know its yours, that you belong there and everything is alright and you will be okay. It doesn't look like that kind of place now, so..."

She trails off, still fidgeting. It's a cute look on her. Every look is cute on her, Mami thinks, opening the cake box to examine the slightly squashed peaks of frosting. "I... I wanted to help you, you know?" A nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, this must sound so dumb! Really, don't worry too much about it, Mami-san!"

Warmth pools in her chest, the fuzzy feeling of a warm blanket, a sleeping kitten, a deep fondness.

"It's not dumb, Madoka-chan," Mami says. "You're a very kind and generous person, and I'm grateful for the presents." Madoka smiled sheepishly. "But there's no need to spend money to make this house a home. In fact, I find company works quite a bit better."

Madoka stands, a little too fast, movements jerky and awkward. "I-- I'll get some tea for us now! Is Earl Grey alright?"

Mami smiles. "Of course." Over tea and cake, they can discuss dreams, wishes, and the concept of security. (She will not say Madoka is hers, but she will not deny it, either.)


End file.
